


worry

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plently of things you could be worrying about. But you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worry

There are a lot of things that you could be worrying about.

Racetrack Higgins, for one thing. You could worry about how late he gets back from Sheepshead these days, gambling away everything, and how often you've had to pay for him at the lodging house. You're not going to have enough money forever.

You could worry about those dark bags under his eyes, or, if you look close enough, his fingernails. They've been bitten down to stubs, and a few are bleeding.

Or, there's the way he still manages a smirk when he sees you, and that "Hey, Crutch," he says so casually that it makes you want to rip his eyes out.

Race's movement towards you only presents more worries. Anyone would show up any second, and you would be seen. Then what? Arrested, separated, and forever ignored by the only people you've loved enough to call family?

Killed?

But you don't. You don't worry about a single thing, because his lips are on yours, and it's that familiar, blissful feeling only Race can bring you.

He's soft and gentle with his kisses. You were surprised by that the first time. One hand is on the side of your face, the other, your back. He's pulling you closer, and you let him.

You have no worries in the world while Race's lips leave yours to travel down the side of your neck. 

"I love you," he murmurs.

And, of course, you love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to me for writing this in 20 minutes lol


End file.
